Family Matters 2: A Real Rarity
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Sweetie is made aware of a very particular family secret. [Incest][Impregnation][Cum Inflation][Orgy][BDSM][Strap-ons][Lesbian sisters]


Sweetie always loved the color black if for no other reason than it contrasted so heavily with Rarity's ivory fur. She had her own little goth phase before Scootaloo moved away with her dad, but then her interests shifted heavily towards the color red. Such a bold color. It always stood out when Rarity received a spanking.

Rarity moaned as Sweetie Belle brushed the crop across her exposed nipples. They had the entirety of the Boutique to themselves, and as Rarity didn't have any orders to fulfill this week, the two immediately closed their doors for some alone time. Currently, Rarity wore only a pair of stockings and was tied up with one of her own ribbons.

A plaintive cry dripped from Rarity's lips and it gave Sweetie no end of pleasure. The elder Belle sister, the pride of cities and socialites, was dressed up with a ballgag in her mouth like a whore bought for the afternoon. She, _her sister_ , did this. She was the only one capable of making Rarity feel this way.

Prim and proper. Not anymore. Sweetie's eyes drank in the sight of her sister as she orbited the bound mare. Both arms were tied around her back. The ribbons circled her generous chest several times, squeezing them together like a mother's tits that begged to be milked. Her long legs that avowed to give her swanlike grace were both tied to a spreader bar, exposing her pussy to the open air. Too bad Rarity didn't want some supports screwed into the ceiling of her room; Sweetie really wanted to suspend her from the ceiling.

It was suspense that was the key to getting her sister off. Rarity's azure eyes watched her hand rise slowly, and Sweetie swore she saw a spoonful of her sister's excitement drool around the ribbon running down the crack of her ass and onto the floor. Her hand collided with Rarity's plush bottom with an ear-splitting crack and Rarity screamed into her ball gag.

Sweetie's tail twirled back and forth, spreading her own love juices to the air as her hands tightened around the crop. She wanted to get herself off, but watching Rarity squirm always got her halfway there. If nothing else, she always had a talented tongue.

She rubbed her sister's reddening butt gently and the pants of pleasure slowly cooled into pleasant moans of delight now that her behind was getting some attention. Rarity always loved simple fucking more than anything, but it was times like these when Rarity indulged her tastes. Sweetie had a certain fondness for butts.

Alone, toying with her sister's tushie wasn't going to get either of them off. With one hand, Sweetie prodded an exposed nipple, causing Rarity to thrust her chest forward in order to maximize the sensations. Her other hand continued rubbing Rarity's ass, but moved further and further south until she rubbed against the hot and moist area between Rarity's legs. Sweetie kneeled to get on Rarity's level and rubbed her own bare chest against Rarity's legs, loving the feel of fur brushing against her nipples. One finger rubbed the ribbon, but once it started to dip into a wet sheath, Sweetie knew she'd hit her mark.

She leaned low and whispered into her sister's twitching ear, "I'll take care of you, big sister."

Rarity had always taken care of her. Making love to each other wasn't just a way to repay the favor, it was the most accurate and intimate expression of her love. They had to keep their relationship secret from the outside world, but Sweetie didn't care. She loved her sister more than anything in the world. Rarity trusted her enough to be hogtied like a sow and ravished for no other reason than Sweetie wanted to explore a kink. Sex wasn't just an expression of love, it was trust.

Sweetie's finger swept the ribbon aside and plunged into Rarity's molten core. The ivory mare gave her a long, grunting moan as she brushed a dainty finger along those velvety walls. They'd been edging for the past forty minutes and the simplest penetration had almost made Rarity cum on the spot. Not yet. They still had a little more work to be done before Sweetie was ready to cum herself. She smacked the crop against Rarity's breast, earning a squeak and a jump of surprise. Sweetie withdrew her finger and a string of protesting cries came from the shaking, bound mare. Sweetie drew her own initials across Rarity's ass with her sister's own juices.

"Mine."

Another hard spank caused Rarity to cry out. It was meant to cool her down, but Rarity was getting so far gone that any sensation, even pain, was getting her closer to climax.

"You're such a slut when you want to be, sis."

"Mm hmm," came the gagged mare's reply.

Sweetie flicked the ribbon aside and plunged her sticky finger back in that wonderful warmth. It was getting late enough in the day and they both needed to eat, get dressed, and find time to take a shower. Best to take one together to save time. Rarity seemed to know Sweetie was preparing to finish her off as she lowered her head to the ground in order to stick her ass high in the air. Another finger dived deep, the pair swirling around to collect the fashionista's arousal. Gosh, she was soaked.

She was more using Rarity to get her own rocks off than worrying about her sexual needs. Oh, she would never truly keep Rarity hanging, but it was a certain perverse pleasure to see her sister bound up like her own personal sex toy. Rarity humped against her wriggling fingers while Sweetie's other hand dipped to her own naked cunt. She could feel the light twitching of their own cunts in unison. She was almost there, but she'd been inside Rarity plenty of times to know she was just a breath away from climbing over the edge.

It was a magical sight to behold every time. Rarity gasped as her entire body began to quiver, but it was Rarity's habit of raising her tail when she cums that gave it away. Sweetie could feel a rush of warmth all over Rarity's body and her cunt contracted around Sweetie's fingers. The simmering mess of a mare finally boiled over and she screamed into her ballgag. She trembled like a leaf, her hips swaying back and forth against Sweetie's chest as she tried and almost failed to present her ass. All the arousal from their session burst forth at once, and were she untied, Sweetie felt Rarity would be clutching her for dear life upon her massive release. Any trace of class and decorum she normally wore was smashed, Canterlot's little darling reduced to an orgasming mess dumping a load of girlcum all over her sister's thrusting fingers.

Rarity collapsed in a heap, or as much as her bindings would let her. Sweetie could never figure out why, but Rarity was always giggly after sex, and true enough she started chuckling. Sweetie stood, putting a foot under Rarity's tit and rolling her over onto her back. Her own tits would never compare to those supertankers.

Sweetie squatted above Rarity's head and saw her own girlcum dribble onto her cheek. She loved marking Rarity that way. They had rules to their play: Sweetie couldn't mark or bruise Rarity's face, neck, or cleavage, and Rarity couldn't do the same, plus Sweetie's legs. They both had lives outside of the bedroom and needed to keep up pretenses when not making love, especially with Sweetie's singing and modeling gigs.

As she kneeled, her horn flashed and removed the ballgag as she grabbed Rarity's own horn. Sweetie had played with Scootaloo and Applebloom plenty of times, but a unicorn's horn made things so much easier at times. Such a nice thing to grab onto.

She was almost there as it was. No foreplay, no more edging, this was pure and simple facefucking. Sweetie ground her hips into her sister's face and shivered as she felt Rarity's dexterous tongue dance inside her most sacred of places.

"Eat me," she moaned and felt a reply rumble into her cunt. She squeezed Rarity's head between her thighs and cried as Rarity sucked her clit. If she was too violent, Rarity didn't complain and wrapped her lips around her clit, and sucked, never stopping until Sweetie passed out screaming her name.

* * *

The two of them were curled up together with Rarity as the big spoon, content just basking in each other's love. Rarity snuggled the back of her head and stroked a finger through her chest fluff. There was nothing quite like post-coital cuddling now that Rarity was untied.

"I got a letter earlier today," Rarity said. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I felt like now would be a better time."

Rarity opened a drawer and handed her an open stationary. She recognized the letterhead immediately. "Mom and dad are coming back!"

"They'll be here tomorrow," Rarity added.

Sweetie was already getting up and checking herself in the large wall mirror. She was sticky all over, especially with a large damp spot clinging to her legs that would need to be washed out. "I've got some cleaning up to do."

"As do I. Waiting wasn't just to ensure you've had your fill of fun, Sweetie. There's something else." Sweetie turned to Rarity, catching the blankets rippling across her perfect body as she sat upright. "You are of age now to hear this."

Sweetie Belle frowned. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't about presents?"

"In a certain respect it is," Rarity chuckled. "Members of our family have a certain... tradition once they come of age. A special present."

Upon saying that, Rarity turned away slightly and her face flushed. "The same one we've been sharing for some time."

Oh.

Ohhhh...

Sweetie always knew Rarity was a daddy's girl, but this was something else entirely. "You mean... You and dad... Mom?"

Her sister looked her just long enough to catch her eyes and nodded. Sweetie expected to feel any number of things at this revelation, but the one causing her the most concern was jealousy. Hondo and Cookie had a turn with Rarity in the past? Sweetie always viewed her sister as hers and hers alone. What they had was forbidden in polite society, but it made them closer as sisters.

"Come here, darling. I know that look." Rarity got off the bed and pulled her into a hug. "I know this is unusual and difficult to digest in one sitting, but I won't lie and say I don't love Hondo and Cookie the same way I love you."

It was fair that if her parents got to taste Rarity's charms first, they shouldn't be restricted from them simply because she wanted Rarity all to herself. "If you want to be with them instead of me while they are here, I won't stop you." She could feel her voice starting to catch in her throat.

"Oh, no, Sweetie dear." Rarity bent lower to catch her eye. "This isn't about who I will bed, this is asking yourself if you want to join us."

Sweetie's mind conjured the image of Rarity lying down with her ass in the air, biting a pillow as she presented herself to Hondo. Rarity would swish her tail to spread her marehood's sweet aroma around the room, beads of arousal running running down her leg and ruining her perfectly conditioned fur. Hondo would hum his approval, and then Rarity's pants and groans would tell Sweetie exactly what his mouth was doing.

She squirmed in place. Perhaps Rarity's permanent bachelorettehood was less looking for the perfect marriage, and more Rarity already had a stallion she wanted to bed more than any other. The one stallion she trusted, always there for her when she needed, always willing to give her a good, hard dicking if she batted her eyelashes and pulled up her dress. Sweetie thought of herself as the balm for Rarity's sexual desires, but the idea of a prim and proper lady that beds her father was a fetish she didn't know she had.

"Will... will you let me watch?"

* * *

To kill time until tomorrow came around, Sweetie Belle called Applebloom up for a playdate on the shores of Ponyville Lake. The first thing the farmer did as they plopped down on the blanket was pullout around four sandwiches and start wolfing them down. Whereas Sweetie was as slim and svelte as a dancer, Applebloom had followed in her sister's footsteps in terms of physique. She had lost much of her girlish youth and charm and had grown into a lean and muscular mare.

"So yer folks are comin'? Y'know, you never talk about them all that much," Applebloom commented.

Huh, now that Sweetie thought about it, Bloom was right. Most of their youth was devoted to finding their cutie marks and helping others. Talks about Bloom were usually about the farm. Scootaloo talked about the next big adventure and tried to convince Sweetie to bat her eyelashes and lie her ass off; a pretty face was very useful when Sweetie wanted something she couldn't have.

Sweetie the liar. Applebloom the builder. Scootaloo the burglar.

They were _far_ too much of a bad influence on each other.

Sweetie dredged her brain for the memories. "Mom got into some money—I don't remember how—and wanted to see the world. She and dad have been traveling ever since. Griffon Kingdoms, Zebrica, a guided tour of bits of Mareasia and their steam ponies, the frozen north. They've been all over the place and send pictures and postcards and all sorts of cool stuff."

"Sounds pretty awesome."

"I know, right! I've got boxes of awesome stuff back at home. When Dad was in the Badlands, he sent some musket balls and a shell casing he says was from Big Iron himself."

"How often they come back?"

"Most major holidays. Rarity's all lovey-dovey, pretty Miss Perfect when dad's around."

Applebloom drummed her fingers. "Heh, daddy's girl. Scoots is kinda the same. Saw her at her baby shower..."

Both of them squirmed and looked away from each other. Sweetie and Applebloom talked afterward and both carried the same sneaking suspicions about their mutual friend's behavior. Scootaloo never confirmed anything, but every smile and tummy rubbing felt like an unintentional, unapologetic confession about the mysterious sure of her child. Darker thoughts clouded Sweetie's mind whenever Scootaloo entered her brain nowadays. If her suspicions were right, she and Scoots shared more than just an excessive of love for family.

"You know, I always thought Rarity was better than acting like a schoolgirl. She's always kind of snobbish and ladylike, but whenever dad gets home, she's as sweet as cane sugar."

Crap. Giving the context of their conversation, Sweetie didn't want to give the impression to Applebloom that Rarity bedded her father like Scootaloo might have. "Anyway," she said a little more quickly than she liked, "you said you had something to show me?"

Applebloom pulled out a contraption with a series of several belts. She flicked a switch and showed it off. Sweetie felt her face go crimson as a fleshy bit of a mechanized cylinder started pumping up and down on its own in a suggestive manner.

"Finally got the bugger workin'."

* * *

Nights with Applebloom were always vigorous in the most toe-curling way, but as much as Sweetie wanted to say yes to everything the farm filly had to offer, doing so would often leave her without feeling in her legs. Enjoying time with a friend was top of her list on how to spend her day, but Applebloom kicked her out after morning chores came rolling by. Sweetie munched on an apple as she meandered her way through town, her legs bowed slightly to alleviate the slight burning in her bum from Applebloom's contraption.

Sweetie wanted to walk home barefoot and feel the course dirt grains and leafy grass between her bare toes, but there was a shoe line job she was hoping to get and they'd have a conniption if her legs were anything less than flawless and uncalloused. She knew very well she was pretty, and a lot of doors opened up to her because of that, but it came with its own bag of annoyances. She worked modeling and singing jobs in Canterlot most weekends, and as much as she wanted to indulge in life's simple pleasures, doing so would be a dent in her budget if she was denied an opening.

But bigger things were on her mind today. Her parents arrived nice and early.

The silence was deafening as she arrived in Carousel Boutique's kitchen. Sweetie sat opposite of her mother Cookie Crumble at the table while Rarity and Hondo got things ready upstairs. Sweetie dared not imagine what kind of nookie she was getting without her. Cookie was a bigger mare than most, but didn't carry the weight like Cup Cake did. A fair bit of pudge hung under her pink fur, but she still carried a stereotypical housewife appeal.

Sweetie cracked. Rarity taught her the wisdom of watching her words. For a half second, the 'SHUT UP' filter shorted out. "When did you all start having sex?"

She slapped a hand over her mouth. Cookie turned her blue eyes on her as set down her tea saucer, blinked, and started giggling. "I don't mind if you're curious, Sweetie."

Sweetie felt herself go red, but didn't say anything. Cookie sighed, less exasperated and more in motherly knowing. "Rarity's very fond of you. I know how fond of you just by how she looks at you. I'm not mad," she added as Sweetie squirmed in her seat with the mortification. "Sometimes sisters get closer than normal and try to find ways to express their love. I don't fault you for that."

"It's..."

"Frowned upon, yes." Cookie took a sip from her saucer. "I'm happy that Rarity makes you happy. It's a day for secrets, and Rarity has one more to tell you. But," Cookie held up a hand as questions prepared to spring from her lips, "that is something for Rarity to explain. I insisted she make preparations for today, but she will be the one to tell you."

Another secret. If it was anything as shocking or stimulating as the reveal of the first, Sweetie didn't know if her heart would take it.

Steps announced father and daughter coming down the stairs. How context could really change opinions. Daddy's girl didn't even describe it. Rarity was passing Hondo glances as she glided down the stairs, her tail flicking every now and then, but Sweetie saw her trying to intertwine herself with Hondo's own brown tail. Her father had a bit of a beer belly, but it was equal parts muscle under his white fur; not muscular and not fat, he was simply a big guy all around.

Sweetie met her sister's grasp and Rarity's warm fingers curled around her own. Cookie didn't say anything as Rarity led the way to her room upstairs. Bubbles of envy directed themselves at Hondo, but Sweetie pushed those down. She was interested in what Hondo was going to do with Rarity, and if Cookie could get over Hondo shagging someone on the side, Sweetie could do the same.

Hondo, thankfully dressed and stroking his mustache, moved to stand in the far corner of the room as Rarity opened the door. Thank god he was clothed, but she could still see a firm outline in his pants. Her father's erection wasn't the biggest obstacle to overcome, only realizing far too late that was the wrong way of describing the situation to herself. The real distraction was Rarity's nervous twitching of her tail. Getting an eyeful of that ass by accidental or deliberate intent was appreciated, but not appropriate given the circumstances and the twitching was spreading Rarity's womanly scent with every nervous flick. The scent of arousal was in the air and easily picked up by a pony's keen nose despite Rarity's modest dress.

Rarity's room was fairly standard for a beautician and socialite, containing much of her usual flair. Despite it being her safe space, a single mannequin was pressed into the corner near Rarity's expansive walk-in closet. It was so much bigger than Sweetie's own bedroom, a minor grudge it took a long time to bury. Bigger it may be and filled with only four people, it still felt claustrophobic as Sweetie sat down on a loveseat to stop her knees from shaking.

"For your explanation, Sweetie, Rarity always was a bit of a daddy's girl." Rarity puffed her cheeks and pouted. "She'd give him valentines, make modifications to his suits, and all sorts of little things. One night, I heard Rarity actively engaging in a stress relief session. My dear Hondo's name was called more than once."

Rarity was ivory cheeks were now beet red. Even Hondo looked embarrassed.

"Now Rarity was almost as much of a shut-in as Twilight and never socialized with anyone outside us, so I proposed a little something to Hondo in order to have Rarity work out some frustrations. She was getting to that age where suppressing her libido would be unhealthy. He took some convincing, but agreed."

The 'SHUT UP' filter had yet to reboot. "After all the times I've seen her fawn over dad, I bet she enjoyed that," she blurted.

"Sweetie!" Rarity protested. Hondo was sniggering quietly to himself.

"She sure did," Cookie smiled at Rarity, who had the gall to look indignant after screwing her own father and sister. "She might as well have been flying with the spring she had in her step the next few days."

"Mother!"

Cookie laughed, but gave her eldest and Hondo a warm smile before turning back on her. "It's a sort of become a tradition of ours, Sweetie. Whenever we have a get-together, we take the time to enjoy the pleasures of each other's company. You are old enough to join if you wish."

She saw the brief flash of hope in Rarity's eyes. Yes, Sweetie liked thinking about her sister's body more than once, appreciative of her stunning physical beauty. Could Rarity feel the same? She turned to Hondo, whom gave her a look that said it was her choice, but she still saw movement in his groin. Sweetie shifted her legs back and forth to try and soothe the new burn between her thighs.

"Rarity?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Can I... can I watch you and dad?"

Rarity stepped forward to hug her, and then came in for an electrical kiss. "Of course."

Rarity twirled happily and dove for Hondo's lips. Heh, she even did the little leg pop as she wrapped her arms around his neck and secured herself to him.

Just as Rarity led her by the hand before, Cookie guided her to Rarity's plush bed. Sitting down first, Cookie pulled Sweetie Belle into her lap and hugged her close. Mother was still clothed, but it provided her with the perfect angle when Rarity finally parted and drew him to the bed. It was the look on Hondo's face that made Sweetie watch. He did not care that he had an audience, or that he was making out with his own daughter with his wife in the room. His eyes never drifted from Rarity and drank in her alabaster curves as she shrugged off her dress. She was his mare, his mate, his love.

"Look at them," Cookie said as they climbed into bed. "Some may view our family's love as wrong, or immoral, but look at them. See how he worships the very ground she walks on? Look at her and tell me she has ever loved a pony more than him. Why would I take this away from them in the name of decency?"

Despite performing at her request, Sweetie didn't see Hondo or Rarity even acknowledging they weren't alone. Rarity continued to kiss her father for as long as she could until she pulled his hastily thrown on shirt over his head. Age was creeping up on him with the tinge of gray in his mane and mustache that was his pride. He didn't retain possess the same sculpted physique as his daughters, but neither sister cared. He was their father and loved them both dearly.

Sweetie jumped a little as Cookie's hands drifted from her stomach to the bottom of her breasts. Looking up, Cookie was giving her a questioning glance. As Sweetie gave her a nod, a pair of hands drifted under her shirt and played with the little tuft of fur on her sternum. Sweetie always liked to groom it; it felt as soft as goose down between her fingers. A magical pair of fingers worked her breasts and rolled her slowly hardening niples under their delicate and experienced touch. Perhaps mom had practiced her technique on Rarity. The thought alone made her pussy tremble.

Rarity pulled away from Hondo, panting and sweating, eyes alight with fresh lust. No doubt the two of them were far more pent up than she realized. Rarity was wasting no time tearing at Hondo's pants and popping the button off. Sweetie gasped as Hondo's cock flared to life like a dragon waking from torpor. It was very much like a tankard, fat and stout, suffering in terms of length but thick enough to split a mare in half. Sweetie saw several sticky splotches in his pants along with several rivulets running down his rigid white shaft.

"Where do you put it all?" Sweetie asked Rarity admirably.

Rarity's laugh chimed like a bell. "I've had practice, and plenty of it."

Rarity's now messy locks scattered as she shook her head to prepare for the plunge. It reminded her so much of Applebloom's sweat body after a day of hard labor, or the occasional sneak peeks she stole of her brother and sister. Rarity dropped like a gavel and all but inhaled half of Hondo's dick in one gulp. Sweetie could see the outline of Hondo's stallionhood bulge in her throat. Sweetie placed a hand on her pussy and rubbed her fingers along her lips, feeling the wetness gather between her fingers as she watched the show.

Back went Rarity's head and a few more inches disappeared on the downstroke. An ivory hand cupped Hondo's balls and rolled them gently in the palm. Reverent was Rarity's worship of the stallionhood that served to create both sisters; sinking that magnificent dick down her throat was equal parts desire and duty. Sweetie sunk a finger into her own moist depths as Cookie pinched her nipples and a little moan escaped her lips, joining Hondo's as Rarity deepthroated her father. Gagging and squishing came from the mare as she impaled herself until she finally released the beast from her welcome lips. With a great gasp of breath, she plunged one final time and sank herself all the way down to the hilt.

There Rarity lay prostrated, mouth enveloping the fattest dick Sweetie had ever dared imagine, her ass in the air waiting to be mounted like a common harlot. Sweetie sunk another finger into her depths and bucked her hips as she found that sweet spot deep inside. The palm of her hand rubbed against her own aching clit. Pimp and proper Rarity, now displaying a mix of whorish lust and marital love. It was the last thing she ever expected out of her sister, and the memory of today was going to go down as the hottest thing Sweetie had ever seen.

Rarity's eyes met her own. Beads of sweat rolled down her face and made her perfect mane stick. Her lips were still spread around cock, but Sweetie could still see her smiling.

"Sis, you are so trashy and I love you for it."

A faint chuckling rumbled from Hondo's dick and Rarity slid herself off and gasped for breath. Several strings of spit and precum connected her mouth to her favored cock as if trying to lead her back. "Let us start the main event for you, Sweetie. Do enjoy yourself."

Rarity swung a leg over and straddled Hondo. Hondo's dick was trapped between the warm lips of Rarity's dripping nethers. Violet locks scattered every which way across Rarity's back and stopped just short of her full bum. Goddesses, that disheveled look worked so well for her. Sweetie jumped and squeaked as Cookie affectionately bit her neck. Sweetie forgot to continue her ministrations altogether as her mother pinched her nipples and pulled them out from her chest as she slid her tongue all along her neck and to her jawline.

"Now, now, don't let yourself cum too quickly, honey. We've only just started."

Sweetie pulled her hand from her cunt and grabbed her mother by the back of her head, smearing her mane with marecum in the process. It was all worth it as she drew Cookie in for a kiss and their tongues twirled together in a time-honored dance. She might have just been waiting for Sweetie to take the initiative, but Sweetie immediately took the advantage and pressed the momentum, dominating her mother's tongue.

"You're a good kisser," Cookie panted as they parted, faces flushed.

"I've had practice kissing mares."

"Rarity, or another pretty little filly?"

Mother and daughter were distracted by the almost frantically mating pair before them. Rarity was lubing up her father's dick with a layer of her own feminine juices in addition to a fine layer of spit. They were already kissing and moaning like animals in a rut. Sweetie's eyes were drawn to Rarity's fantastic ass. She's grown fond of Applebloom's muscular buttocks, so the light fat clinging to Rarity's butt didn't appeal to her as much. What Rarity had going for her was although they may be shaky, they were perfectly round and stuck out from Rarity's backside like a pair of watchful eyes. She could probably settle a wineglass within the space of that asscrack with room to spare. Rarity's tits were big enough to make her look like she'd already been pregnant, but her fine ass was Sweetie's favorite feature.

Rarity raised her butt and poised her dripping slit over her father's cock. It sprang upwards upon finally being released from the confines of her wet cunt and fat ass. They finally parted their lips, but from the way it sounded it was less from desire to show off and more because they were running out of air. "Now I always love a kiss from my darling daughters, honey, but don't you think you should turn around so Sweetie Belle can see you?"

"No need, father. I happen to know Sweetie has a certain fondness for looking at derrieres, be they belonging to mares or stallions. I don't think she'll mind when she sees my butt moving up and down your nice, hard _cock_."

It was the first time Sweetie had ever heard her say something so profane. Sweetie gave her mother one more kiss and then wrapped a hand around Cookie's manicured fingers before placing her hand between Sweetie's legs. Cookie obeyed the command and slipped a finger into her daughter's cunt.

A high keening noise cut the air as Sweetie let her head rest between her mother's breasts. Hondo's fat cockhead slipped inside Rarity and she announced that she had finally been coupled with her stallion. Sweetie had a much smaller waist than her sister, while the eldest had large, child-bearing hips and a narrow waist. Desperation to get off clung to the pair like a cloak; Rarity put both hands on Hondo's shoulders while he held her thighs, both of their tails intertwined like lovers. The air was filled with the sound of smacking flesh as Rarity's cunt swallowed her father's dick even easier than her slutty mouth did. Cookie was matching pace with them, now up to three fingers and thrusting into Sweetie's cunt with abandon. Sweetie bucked her hips and gasped while she was penetrated.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

Both girls rapidly ascended the slopes of pleasure under the deft touch of their parents. Sweetie's eyes were glued to Rarity's bouncing ass and the cock that slid into her stretched marehood. Every bounce sent her butt rippling up and down, swaying back and forth every time she rode that cock like a true cowgirl. Every ripple and vein of his dick was swallowed by that tight but cavernous cunt. As Rarity's ass rose, Sweetie saw that magical dick coated in a thin sheen of marecum. It was a monster roaring to life as it was released from its prison, Sweetie's own cunt feeling an envious, jealous twinge. Rarity's nether lips suddenly parted and revealed the cock head that had speared her.

Rarity rose too far and Hondo's dick popped out. Rarity reached behind her to grab it and direct it at her empty flower, but Sweetie got there first. Hondo's dick was far warmer to the touch than she thought. It was so very wet and slick, clinging to her fingers far more than her own excitement; that must have been Hondo's precum rather than Rarity's. Rarity's bedroom was hotboxing her with the smell of arousal, every twitch of the tail spreading it about, but now her face was almost flush with both pairs of genitals. The wet and feminine slit was something she was quite familiar with, but she'd only played with an actual dick a grant total of twice. The present was the best time to learn as her fingers passed over Hondo's medial ring. Now that she thought about it, it was the first time she had ever taken the time to properly examine a dick not strapped to Scootaloo or Applebloom.

"I've got it for you."

Rarity blew her a kiss and settled her rump to make another plunge. Cookie's ministrations were lost on her now. All she saw were those magnificent globes. Rarity shrieked as Sweetie leaned in and her tongue lapped at her clit. Sweetie's nostrils filled with her heady, musky scent as her tongue stroked from the very top of Rarity's clit to the cleft of her butt.

"A little distracted, honey?" Hondo teased, watching her from under Rarity's legs. Rarity's reply was a thoughtless grumble of syllables as Sweetie went back for another taste. Rarity was often oiled and perfumed like a Canterlot nance, but now all she could smell was that scent Sweetie associated with breeding time. A little salty and tart, but her mind was so delirious with lust she couldn't have cared less. The sisters shared everything with each other.

Sweetie put a hand on Rarity's butt and guided her down to Hondo's throbbing prick. She could feel his heartbeat and the twitching that had come from her tonguing Rarity. Instinct took over and Rarity began riding her father again, clearly ready to cum. Cookie shifted and now she was on her back, taking advantage of Sweetie presenting her ass to the air. She smiled at her mother underneath her as Cookie licked her cunt and started sucking on her clit while her fingers worked their magic. Sweetie humped her mother's face as her own orgasm approached like a freight train. Both sisters were ready to pop.

She contented herself by lying her head on the bed, watching the spectacle unfold as Cookie pleasured her. She wanted to take one of Hondo's balls into her mouth, to lick his cock clean. She wanted to dive into Rarity's snatch and drink her dry, but she dared not interrupt the magic occurring between father and daughter. This was something special, something only for the two of them. If only Rarity's magical ass didn't look so goddamn appealing.

Sweetie couldn't stop herself. Butts had possessed her today, were making her do unspeakable things, and Sweetie had come to one conclusion: that ass was a witch.

 _Smack!_

Rarity cried out in delight and pain as Sweetie spanked her hard enough to leave a reddish tinge to her skin behind her fur-covered buttchecks. Rarity looked behind her, eyes glazed with lust, pleading an unspoken wish.

 _Smack!_

Her little hand gave the other buttcheck a matching print. Rarity seized up and screamed her release. Sweetie could feel Cookie bite her ass, marking her as the fingers curled in her cunt and stroked her g-spot. She joined her sister's cry of release while basking in the pleasant warmth of sister and mother, bucking her hips into the hand pleasuring her marehood.

It wasn't enough. As she came down from her peak, more content than ever in the loving hands of family, that lustful itch still wasn't satisfied. She'd grown used to a farmer's hands and her devices. She wanted to be filled utterly and truly, more so than ever before. The perfect means of doing so was before her.

Rarity rolled off Hondo and giggled. Her hair spread like a halo, while a satisfied smile graced her lips and a light blush touching her countenance. She was almost glowing.

"I'm glad you had fun, honey, but I'm still a little..." Hondo trailed off and nodded towards his dick. It looked swollen and painfully hard, forced to endure a vigourous incestual session and still hadn't blown its load.

"Sharing is caring, lover. I thought is best Sweetie would finally get a turn and see why I love you so."

"Did I wear you out, Sweetie?" Cookie asked kindly. "You don't have to ride your father if you don't want to."

Like hell she'd pass it up. She gave her mother one chaste kiss before crawling over. Hondo was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as well. She could tell exhaustion was starting to settle in by his breathing, but her little breasts bouncing with every crawl invigorated him.

"Come here, honey. I'll take care of you, too."

"You might have to work on pleasing your mares full time, Hondo baby," Cookie giggled. "You're up to three of them now. You've got quite the harem."

Sweetie leaned in and gave her father a kiss. She laughed a little as his mustache tickled her lips, only to jump as hands gripped her ass. Cookie was guiding her onto Hondo's cock while a now roused Rarity wrapped a hand around his stallionhood to keep it steady.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" Sweetie squealed as the head of Hondo's cock brushed against her lips, stretching her farther that Applebloom or Scootaloo had ever stretched her before.

 _Smack!_

She squealed as she was spanked. Rarity smirked at her as she finished tightening the belts of a strapon. "Fair play, dear sister."

Hondo placed one hand on her hips and another on her left breasts, squeezing the delicate titflesh. "I'll take care of you any way you want, darling. Just tell me how."

A singular thought had been on her mind for the past half hour. "Just fuck me, daddy!"

Hondo smiled at her happily, the beginnings of tears in his eyes. She met him in a quick kiss and their tongues joined. Sweetie could taste Rarity on his lips. She squealed like a stuck pig as he pistoned his hips back and impaled on... she wasn't sure, but it felt like there was a soda can wedged in her pussy.

Cookie, now naked as she was, crawled around her to face her. Her own breasts, sagging a little with her age, greeted her. Hondo was about to say something but that was quickly cut off as she sat on his face. "Umph, the whiskers always tickle a little." She ground her hips onto his face. "Just take a breath and ease into it, honey."

Sweetie gulped, held her breath, and pistoned her hips up and down that rock hard shaft. It was slow work—at times painful—but every fiber of her wanted to see this through to the end. Sweetie rode her father, Cookie was getting herself tongued by her husband, and Rarity decided to lube up the strapon and peg her ass.

Rarity's soft hands stroked and plucked at her breasts, but it was the love bite to her collarbone that made her moan in desire to feel her sister's flesh. The little rubber cockhead pushed gently at her pucker. Rarity was so very gentle, until she decided to lean her hips back and thrust.

She squeaked so high that only dogs could hear. Everything felt so incredibly full down below, even though she had only half of each cock wedged inside both holes. Cookie kissed her cheek as Sweetie stopped riding.

Hondo tried to say something, but was muffled by his wife's pussy and thighs sealing over his mouth. She lifted herself just enough to let him speak. "Are you okay?" he asked, his hands on her hips and ready to pull her off if needed.

"Y-y—" Sweetie's breath caught in her throat. Both dicks felt like they were pressing against her lungs. "J-just let me... rel-l-lax a little."

She'd been double penetrated by her friends before, but with nothing as thick as Hondo's dick. Rarity's faux phallus was longer, but it was father that was splitting her in half. She gyrated her hips against both family members as Cookie kissed the tears away. Rarity and Hondo left her to her own devices and get use to everything.

"Just think about it, daddy," Rarity whispered. Sweetie stole a glance and saw Rarity looking at her, then back at Hondo. Rarity licked the side of her neck, daring Hondo to look away from the copulating sisters while another hand trailed down Sweetie's furry chest until she could touch his prick.

"Mother had me, I had Sweetie, and now you're inside her."

Sweetie moaned and rose her hips just slightly, wincing as she gyrated and finagled herself on the twin cocks. It still hurt a little, but the pain was fading as Rarity goaded Hondo.

"Another mare to breed, belly growing big with your great granddaughter. Just look at her. Light as a dancer and stuffed full of daddy's nice, hard prick."

Every word seemed to send shivers of pleasure straight through her cunt and down Hondo's cock. She felt him twitch deep inside, stretching her more than she'd ever gone before. She thought of her growing stomach and the patriarch that had started their family, growing it a little at a time with his potent seed. She felt Rarity spread her labia just enough to show the slick juices, the combined effort of two mares and Hondo's great stallionhood.

Rarity nibbled on Sweetie's ear. Jeez, what a whore her sister turned out to be in private. "What do you want, Sweetie?" she whispered.

The air that had been fucked straight out of her by those two cocks came rushing back. "Breed me!" she screamed.

Cookie sat back down. Sweetie thought she heard some kind of complaint, but Cookie's content sigh told her Hondo was more than happy to get back to pleasing his wife.

Wait...

Something bugged her about Rarity's prior words.

" _Mother had me, I had Sweetie, and now you're inside her."_

It couldn't be...

Sweetie stopped her riding and looked at her sister. She was still smiling and nearly lost to the throws of their debauchery, but soon her face fell as if realizing she'd let something slip.

"You... had me?"

A look to Rarity confirmed it. She had a body built for motherhood, and unending love for her no matter what she did, a love that transcended sisterhood. Rarity smiled weakly at her. "I-I-I didn't intend to say that now," she stuttered. "I wanted to tell you when you came of age, but just..."

The filter short circuited again. "So I guess I can call you mother now?"

Everyone snorted, a sound that sounded distinctly odd coming from Hondo with his mouth buried under his wife's ass.

Sweetie had lived with Rarity in Ponyville ever since she turned five. She'd know her all her life and raised her more than her parents ever did. Sweetie always attributed that as a sort of respect of Rarity's ability to raise a child or—gods were kind it wasn't true—they were neglectful, but this revelation threw everything out the window.

Rarity raised her because she was both mother and sister.

"Why hadn't you told me earlier?" Sweetie asked her. Hondo sounded like he was about to say something, but Cookie smothered his reply. She nodded at them, encouraging them to have their moment together.

"It's... not "normal." What father and I have is a love most certainly frowned upon by polite society. It was a secret I had to hold onto and swore when you were born to only tell you on this day. Once I discovered I was pregnant with you, we all decided I would move to Ponyville and I would raise you as my sister."

All those times she'd fought for her, everything from the Sisterhoof Social to rescuing her and her friends' dumb asses from the Everfree, Rarity looked on as an outsider looking in. They possessed sisterly love that had expanded into something more, something that let them share each other's beds. All along, Rarity fretted over her safety because she'd felt her growing in the womb.

Oh, the herculean effort it must have taken to hold that secret. Warmth flooded Sweetie Belle's chest and sent her heart fluttering. Already she loved Rarity more than she should. Sister, lover, _mother_. Strange, but it was something she could get used to.

"Looking back, it honestly explains a lot, mommy."

An odd look crossed Rarity's face. "I'd never thought you'd call me that. I know our relationship isn't something that shouldn't be made public, and it is indeed strange—"

If Hondo taught her anything, there was one thing to do to shut Rarity up. It was the third deep kiss she'd had of the day, one for a different pony each time. She had that smoky taste that she'd come to identify as Hondo. She swirled her tongue about, tasting the strands of precum from her earlier blowjob.

She parted. "Mommy, or sister, _just finish fucking me_."

Hondo gripped her thighs and thrust into her cunt in earnest. The pain was already fading and turning into a toe-curling pleasure, and coupled with Rarity fucking her in the ass and Cookie's embrace and kissed, she was enclosed in family members loving her in their own special way. Rarity thrust into her ass with quick but measured strokes, supporting herself by wrapping her arms around her and pinching her nipples. She could feel dad's medial ring starting to slip in and out of her abused snatch. He wasn't getting very deep, but by the gods had nothing bigger stretched her inner walls.

Sweetie could feel herself racing towards a quick climax, the third of the morning so far. Rarity rammed her fake cock up her ass and Sweetie could feel the two dicks inside her rubbing together behind a thin layer of flesh. Her ass clenched around the fake dick every time Rarity dutifully plunged deeper to pleasure her. Rarity's soft fur was pressing against her ass; she'd hilted herself. Seized by a stallion's animalistic desire to inseminate and breed, her hands refused to let go of Sweetie's hips to ensure her nonexistent seed had a proper chance to thrive. Cookie embraced Sweetie, rubbing her fingers through her hair as she was barely able to support herself upright. Sweetie managed to latch onto a nipple and old instincts kicked in, sucking a licking. No milk met her lips, but the animalistic desires inside her demanded satisfaction.

"She's almost there, s-sweetheart," Cookie said, her voice unsteady under the oral assault she was receiving.

She could feel dad's warm balls underneath her rear. She managed to bury that entire, ungodly length. She tried to rise, but was cut with a feeling in her loins so intense she almost passed out. Rarity was gasping and grunting like a dog like a buck ready to drop a load in her needy cunt. No one was far off. Hondo put his hands on her hips and pushed, but Sweetie locked her legs around his sides, refusing to let him pull away.

He mumbled something urgently into Cookie's dripping cunt that sounded like urging her to get off his rigid rod. Sweetie would have none of it. Both mothers and her father were about to share the greatest love a family could. Hondo pushed once more and she could feel his cock sliding out.

Two pairs of hands circled his. Cookie was biting her lip and blushing fiercely. Rarity was panting in her ear. Her mother and grandmother, working together to give her the explosive incestual coupling she so desired. Together they forced her hips down on Hondo's member hard enough for it to kiss the back of her womb.

"Cum in me, dad. Cum in me!"

"Fuck her full of kids!" Cookie cheered as she screamed her own release and squirted a handful of marecum all over Hondo's face.

Shot after shot of deliciously hot cum flooded her womb, but it was Rarity biting into her shoulder and screaming her release that set of Sweetie's own. Rarity tensed up and hugged her back while Hondo's grasp on her hips was hard enough to leave bruises. Every spasm of that great cock and Rarity's hips only sent Sweetie into higher planes of pleasure. Her father's payload of life-giving cum seemed endless and quickly enough her belly began to inflate until it touched his chest. No wonder Rarity got pregnant. The most important ponies in the world hugged her as the most important gift she would ever receive expanded her womb. Even as she started to look well and truly pregnant, Sweetie didn't wish for the rushing seed to ever cease, it even triggering a second orgasm right on the heels of a second.

Hondo's fat cock was large enough to plug her tight little cunt so every drop was forced to plunder her womb and seek her prize. Just as she felt full to bursting, she felt Hondo's cock give one final pulse of life and finally still. Rarity collapsed across her back, panting and groaning, smearing their combined sweat across her tits. The added weight didn't matter as long as Sweetie was being held up and in place by Hondo's turgid cock. She looked ready to burst, full term and read to push out new life into the world.

Cookie rolled off Hondo and he finally got the breath of air he so desired. He eyed Sweetie. She didn't see the fear or disappointment, but the proud stare of a stallion spreading his seed. She was happy, and so was he.

Cookie chuckled and ran a hand across Sweetie's thigh, stopping a finger where pussy and penis met. "Another mare to breed, belly growing big with your great granddaughter. Just look at her. Light as a dancer and stuffed full of daddy's nice, hard prick."

Sexually satisfied at last, the family relaxed on Rarity's bed in the mess of fluids they'd all added. It didn't take long for Sweetie's father and two mothers to curl up to her and bask in the gentle afterglow of post coitus bliss. Sweetie put a hand on her bloated stomach and was greeted with the slender digits of her sister. Hondo's cock still plugged her womb as the sisters' intertwined hands silently wished that another seed was planted.

* * *

"I'm glad you could make it!"

Sweetie bounded towards the door and embraced Scootaloo. Rarity was fussing and saying something about how a pregnant mare shouldn't run, but Sweetie Belle ignored her. Her birth mother was just jealous that Hondo knocked her up on the first try, while it took a few more attempts to put a child in Rarity's womb. Sweetie knew that Rarity was perfectly willing to bed Hondo several more times, child or not. Motherhood seemed to agree with the sisters quite well; Rarity's influx of suitor requests doubled, and Sweetie was scheduled to model in two magazines to the theme of motherhood, the clothing crafted to highlight and flatter her new curves.

"Hiya, Sweetie! Every bit the fatass I remember you to be."

Sweetie gave her friend a playful shove before standing on her tiptoes, hugging the other mare. Both felt sluggish and big, and so utterly loved the feeling of life growing in their bellies. Their bumps grinded together as they hugged, and in an irregularly tender moment for the tomgirl, Scootaloo ran a hand up and down both of their expanding stomachs.

Sweetie giggled as she pulled away. Motherhood suited Scootaloo well. "Come in!"

There was only a small smattering of people in Carousel Boutique for Sweetie's baby shower. Scootaloo had come early, but her presence was welcome nevertheless. Azure, Scootaloo's father, followed right behind the troublesome pegasus. Sweetie watched as Azure eyed her belly, and then Rarity's before settling on Hondo as he walked into the room. Sweetie let the two fathers be. It was an open suspicion of hers that they had many things in common.

Scootaloo had joined Rarity in shamefully indulging herself with fruit punch and tacos. Scootaloo had to worry more about the baby fat than the fat that would go to her own thighs. Rarity was just glaring at anyone who dared question her extra helpings. "Not a word," she whispered. "I didn't indulge myself when I had you, so I'm making up for lost time. Rainbow Dash would give me no end of teasing if she learned about that."

Mother. Sweetie had two mothers, and never before that day when she was impregnated had she felt as loved as then.

"Relax, Rares!" Scootaloo said upon seeing the eldest give her a look as she piled more onto her plate. At least Scootaloo was in high spirits. The mare looked between the two sisters' bellies. "Damn, you two look neck and neck. Who're the two lucky bucks?"

Rarity joined her in bashfully looking away. Scootaloo turned her head towards her dad, who was laughing jovially with Hondo. "Ahhh... Don't worry, I won't tell," she said as she rubbed her belly fondly.

Rarity stared at the implication and the cocky smirk. Sweetie just couldn't stop herself from beaming; it was another thing that bonded her and her Crusader pseudo-sister together.

"How far along are you?" Sweetie asked. She was wearing a yellow sundress made by Rarity. It had just enough extra material around the middle to cover her bump, but still flatter her growing child.

Scootaloo patted what looked like a gym shirt that didn't even cover her belly. She wanted it to be seen. "Four months. Let me guess... you and Rares are five?"

Rarity was munching on a mouthful of taco, daring Scootaloo to say something. "Yup!" Sweetie answered. "But I'm a week ahead of Rarity. With a little luck, maybe we can pop them out on the same day like dad says."

"Ha! I'm on my second foal. You've got a ways before you catch up to me."

Heh, Scoots had no idea. Mimicking her and patting her belly, Sweetie held up not one, but two fingers, one for each comforting heartbeat thumping under her palm.

* * *

Commissioned by Twilight is the BEST


End file.
